Don't Fall In Love With Me
by MitchiChanLovesPocky
Summary: Justin is paving the way to be a monster hunter like his dad. But he didn't know that Alex would partake in his private world. Rated T. One shot. AU OOC


Don't Fall In Love With Me

by McLP

Summary: Justin is paving the way to be a monster hunter like his dad. But he didn't know that Alex would partake in his private world. Rated T. One shot. AU OOC

A/N: Thanks to TheWolfHourx for beta'ing this. It really need some work.

It was his personal haven, his own little escape from the real world of text books,school, teachers, bullies, homework,little brothers,jobs and human girls. But what's wrong with human girls? Ordinary human girls that only seem to indulge in the latest fashion**,** the cutest guys**, **gossip,and social status. This is why Justin Russo has a hard time with girls, he figures if he couldn't amount to their needs**,** then he shouldn't try at al? Its true he tried to impress some girls with his skills**,** but the whole obsession for the occult,monsters, and aliens seem to be a repellent towards any new takers.

Maybe it's the reason why he dates extraordinary girls. Girls that are not normal in appearance. He has gone out with a werewolf and a centaur; each relationship somehow didn't work for him considering the fact that Juliet, his new current flame and dangerous affair, is now holding some grudge against Justin for missing out on several dates because of his "assignments". Justin loves Juliet with all his heart**,** but sometimes she can become a bit demanding. Plus**,** her thirst for blood is always there and even so dating a monster like her is dubbed dangerous and also forbidden. Justin couldn't be open with his relationship towards his friends that are in the same society as him but he always tells them it's "some girl he has been seeing." Justin couldn't tell his father about Juliet because the mere fact of his son, a monster hunter in training, dating a thousand year old vampire would give him cardiac arrest**,** plus jeopardize his placement within the secluded society.

To explain, Justin isn't some ordinary boy living in the Big Apple. Justin is apart of a society that hunts down the supernatural.

The Society isn't run by the government or the FBI...They are a private and singular group of both men and women that equally strive to keep things like this undercover. Sure there are shows that speculate the image of other life forms, but its all smoke and mirrors. Justin even laughed through all the "Paranormal Activity" movies, while other people were scared out of their wits! Justin was always interested in the other world parallel to his; he had an interest ever since he learned of his father's history with The Society. That was at a young age of 8, when a monster tried to attack his sister Alex.

After such tragic events that left the small girl crying at the hands of their terrified mother, Mr. Russo explain to Justin about his secret world. Saying that Justin would be the next heir within the family to be a monster hunter. But shortly after, things changed which resulted in his father quitting The Society.

Justin then decided to take on the harsh training when he was 10. By the time he was 13, he was let in, but he lacked in the psychical department. By 16, he achieved the strength that was needed, and was well on his way to become a professional hunter just like his dad was. He has a special room in the house which is named "The Lair." It houses all his father's weapons and books about the supernatural and Hunter Society.

**-xXx-**

"Yo, Jay! Have you checked out the new recruit yet?" Justin looked up from his monster-cyclopedia to see his friend Dante coming up to him. Dante was shorter then Justin by a few inches, with short black hair and green eyes. He is also a monster hunter that lives not too far from Justin and is also in his same senior class. But as far as college goes, Dante plans on keeping his monster hunting career while Justin tries to focus on getting accepted to an out of state college.

"No, I haven't. I was just looking up a particular monster." Justin answered as he stood up with the book in his hand.

They were in The Monster Hunter Society library. It was a small dimly lit room with the only light source being a few desk lamps and a fancy decorated window. The library keeps books and history of all sorts of things about The Society, the creatures, and other things.

This was Justin's escape from other rooms like the common quarters where most hunters hang out and play games but mostly socialize about their hunts. There was the training room, highly equip with the latest gear and room for each hunter to be in tip-top shape. The cafe, which is used for a disguise to hide The Society's secret, most of the girl hunters work there while the boys act like customers, but all of them were allowed in the back room for "secret club meetings". The infirmary that was located next to the headmaster's hallway, nobody ever goes there unless their injuries are serious. So far no one had any injuries of the sort.

The Monster Hunter Society was an undercover building, hidden behind a small cafe called Express Yo'self. The Headmasters came up with the name and disguise, but there are also unique Society's beside this one with a different disguises.

Most people don't believe in monsters or demons or anything supernatural, this is why some people like Justin and his family were exposed to this when they were younger. Being a monster hunter is like keeping a huge secret under wraps from mostly anyone, and it was a separate job all on its own. Justin and his friends work at the sub-shop Jerry Russo owns. It's a family shop, but since Jerry needed the extra help he had let Justin's friends work there too.

"Justin are you listening at all?" Dante interrupted Justin thoughts about The Society. Justin blinked his stormy greay-blue eyes. and look at Dante's disgruntled face. "Dude pay attention!"

"Sorry," Justin quickly apologized. He never got easily distracted. Justin then continued the conversation about the new huntress much to his horny friend's liking. "So tell me more about this new girl."

"Like how about the fact that you can never ever have her since you're whipped by your girlfriend," Dante laughed. Justin cast him a glare that made him shut up and Dante shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, man its true. Why don't you just dump her?"

"Complicated," he muttered. Which was the truth, he doesn't know how a vampire reacts to rejection but he isn't taking the risk on that. "Besides, I think this is just another bump on the road to a happy relationship."

"Now you're sounding like a book my mom would read," his friend replied back jokingly.

Justin just made that up to be frank, but his friend was sensitive about relationships especially the divorce his parents are going through. Justin went through the same thing that is why; he and Max are still staying with their father, while their mother and Alex stay in the upper side of New York.

Theresa began dating the week after the divorce finalized, much to Justin's disappointment. All that time she said she still love their father was only a mask that she wore. In fact, she hated the life of being a hunter's wife. She didn't want to sleep with a gun loaded with silver bullets under her pillow or having stumble upon various weapons and traps that are set-up in the house in case of an attack.

After the attack on Alex, their mother couldn't take it anymore and filed for a divorce the very next day. She packed her bags and took full custody of Alex, leaving her two sons and husband without saying a single goodbye.

Justin could still see the teary -eye girl looking out from the back of the Sedan mouthing "I love you, Justin". The pain was still there**.** **H**e**'s** never seen his sister after that rainy day.

The boys entered to the common area. The area was the largest room in The Monster Hunter Society as it was filled with multiple tables and chairs scattered across the room, a large T.V. that always have the news on or some other random show, and a small arcade area for the guys to play games.

Justin and Dante made their way to their usual spot where their friend, Warrick, was already sitting down with some hot chocolate from the cafe. Warrick had short dreads that came to an end on his back which he usually had tied in a ponytail. His dark brown eyes are never without their glasses, and his sugar brown skin was lightly dusted with dark freckles across his cheeks and nose. Once he has caught a view of his friends and teammates, he waved them over.

"Hey, Warrick," Justin greeted his friend as he laid his book down taking a seat across from him. Dante sat right next to Justin and received a fist bump from Warrick.

The threesome had been friends for 6 years now. They all attended the same school and on the same team for the MHS. They also crash at each other places when they need it, but Justin and Dante are closer friends due to the divorce their families went through. Dante has three younger brothers to look after because he didn't want them to leave his side. His father was a heavy drinker and still is with the exception of his new girlfriend. Warrick couldn't relate but was always there for his friends when they need it.

"Justin. Dante. What's up?" Warrick greeted them with a warm smile.

"Yo! Warrick, you have heard about the new girl right?" Dante asked, nearly at the edge of his seat. Whomever this girl was Justin already could tell how her reaction was going to be towards Dante.

Dante is known for flirting with girls but he never mixes business with pleasure. Justin made that mistake and he knew if he told Dante the truth about Juliet he would never hear the end of it. Warrick on the other hand would report it without even blinking, he was more serious when it comes to the MHS rules then he was.

""Yes, I have met her actually." He gave a curt nod before taking a sip from his cup.

"What! Dude! Man! I wanted to be the first to meet her." Dante groaned back into his chair.

"Well, I have invited her to chat with us since she is assigned to our group by the headmasters," Warrick calmly replied.

"Really?" Justin said in surprise.

His group was considered to be a higher ranked level then the catchers or bookies! They're given the most missions that needed to be completed in a certain time period. They range from easy to extremely difficult, some of them Justin had the most difficulty with. It was indeed amazing that the headmasters accepted someone who passed the tests and final to get into this high of a level. The girl must be very smart or very tough. Justin was a mixture of both, Dante was an expert with his num chucks, and Warrick likes to do the paperwork.

"Yeah, I know. She' really smart, maybe even smarter then you, Justin," Warrick joked. "But she's really pretty. I am sure you guys won't bother her too much…"

"Come on, you guys already have women in your lives," Dante groaned. Warrick was about to say something but something caught his eye. He stood up to wave someone over.

"There she is."

Justin and Dante turned around too see who Warrick was waving over and...my god...she's the most beautiful girl Justin have ever seen. Her light tan skin, her eyes that are a deep brown color seem to sparkle with life, her hair was long and curly that rests on her shoulders, and that smile. That smile made Justin feel a tingling sensation in his pants. The gloss on her lips makes him want to lick it off, every last trace of it. The girl wore the same tight black leather outfit that everyone wore but on her, it made her look down right sexy. Not every girl could pull it off, but somehow she did without even trying.

Justin stared in awe knowing that both he and Dante are sharing the same lewd thoughts. Every trace of the blonde seductress was wiped clean instantly from Justin's mind. All that was in there was this girl coming their way, waving her hand and smiling.

"Hey Warrick!" she greeted him. Then her eyes landed on Justin and Dante, giving them a warm smile too. "Hey, guys."

"Justin. Dante." Warrick pointed his friends out. Justin gave her a half smile not taking his eyes off of her while Dante gave her a wink and a sly smirk. "This is Alex Larkin."

Justin's face fell as he quickly looked at the girl again and stood up. Alex too gave Justin a surprised look and moved closer to get a good look at him.

"Justin, Justin Russo?" she spoke in a whisper, her eyes searching his.

"Alex?" Justin stared back, seeing her brown eyes flicker with happiness and sadness at the same time.

Alex then embraced him in a tight hug as she buried her face into his shirt. He could feel the tears soaking his shirt as he gently wrap his arms around her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dante shouted, catching attention from a few other people. "Justin, you know her? Whoa dude, you didn't tell us."

"I am quite as surprised as you are, Dante," Warrick observe the two. "I didn't know Alex knew you, Justin."

"Well, it's a long story..." Justin sighed as he stroked his crying sister's hair.

**-xXx-**

"Oh, I get it," Dante nodded his head after Justin and Alex both shared their stories of how they are actually brother and sister. "So your mother changed your last name into Larkin and didn't keep as Russo because she didn't want to endanger herself or you."

Alex nodded her head as she tightened her hold on her brother's hand. Justin gave a light squeeze back stating that he isn't going to let go. It was indeed strange that they are so close to each other in the midst of their reunion.

All his lust-filled desires seem to be push away while his brother instincts kick into high gear. But the thing that really makes Justin confused is why Alex joined The Society in the first place? Alex now is the complete opposite; maybe there was a change that is unknown to him? He kept staring into those tear stained eyes to find an answer, but they were clouded.

"I haven't seen him ever since that day," she spoke. "I was worried to. I didn't know how my father was doing but I did know that he was a monster hunter. So I have been keeping this a secret from my mother. I've been training and teaching myself on my own. I started nearly 5 years ago when I had the chance. My mother still doesn't know what I do but I am glad I did it."

"But you didn't plan on finding Justin here right?" Warrick asked. "I mean the odds of you two being hunters are just 50/50."

"I knew I would meet Justin someday but I didn't know it would be here," she admitted.

"Same with me," Justin agreed. "I knew one day Alex and I would cross paths. I didn't even think of her being a hunter, it never cross my mind."

"Oh what did you think I would be?" Alex said in a teasing tone. "Some kind of spoiled brat living off her mother's boyfriend's wealth?"

"Maybe," Justin shrugged, earning him a solid punch in the arm by Alex. "Ow!" Well she was definitely strong, Justin noted.

"Ohh feisty, me likey." Dante rubbed his hands together but Justin shot him a look.

"Don't even think about it, she's my sister."

The last thing Justin needed is some guy all over his sister acting like he couldn't keep his dick in his pants, aka his best friend Dante. Sure he is harmless but Justin isn't holding his breathe on that one. The reason why his eager friend isn't committed to a relationship because he rather not tie himself down to any women. Resulting in one-night stands and couple of dates till he gets what he wants out of the relationship, which is the sex. Justin didn't want to put his sister into that mess not even if Dante begged him to let them date. He wouldn't allow it. Not over his dead body.

"Aw, man. Have you heard of the phrase 'Hoes before Bros' mean anything to you?" Dante shook his head earning a laugh from Warrick and Alex. Justin just roll his eyes before collecting his books and stood up with Alex's hand still entangled with his.

"Look, I have to go have a private talk with my sister. You guys go see if the headmasters have left us any missions and meet me back at the sub-shop," Justin ordered, tugging Alex up as they began to walk away hand in hand. Justin couldn't help but feel an electric charge every time Alex moved closer to him. Justin tried to contain himself because this is his sister after all.

Leaving his friends with their orders, Justin took Alex to a vacant part of the hallway where they could sit on a ledge at the window to talk without any distractions. Sitting directly across from such beauty, Justin slightly blushed watching her taking in the scene in awe.

"So," he spoke to break the silence. "How have you been?"

This made Alex jump as she slightly blushed. She was distracted due to the fact she hasn't been given a tour of the whole place being a new student and all. Everything looked so beautiful; the whole landscape gives a sense of warmth and belonging. Indeed the whole architect was designed as a British castle back in medieval times.

"Well, I have just been doing the school thing," she laughed half-heartedly. "I attended a private school so yes; we wear uniforms and I am familiar with the whole scene, but I think the uniforms could use a bit of a makeover," she sighed, looking away from him. "I am currently seeing someone but I am not sure if he's the right guy for me," her eyes met his once again. "And that's about it," she said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"That's it? What about mom?"

Alex's eyes had a flicker of sadness in them, which Justin caught. He knew he had hit a soft spot.

"She isn't home a lot. She goes out with her girlfriends or her boyfriend nearly all the time. She rarely comes home to cook when she isn't drunk off her ass or high on drugs. I am there by myself… Fending for myself."

That didn't surprise Justin one bit. He knew his mother would succumb to some low level to numb the pain and loss of her family. Justin felt a little bit bad, just not all too much because he's holding a grudge against her. Plus, she also abandoned Alex. That's was just more wood added to a blazing fire of hate that Justin had for his mother.

"What about mom's boyfriend?"

Alex hesitated before she gave her answer with a sigh, turning her gaze back to the decorated window beside them. Justin knew he wouldn't like what she was about to say.

"He comes every now and then."

Justin knew there was more to it but he left it like that, deciding to share a few things about himself in return.

"Well I attend Tribeca Prep High and I am a senior. Top of my class." Justin dragged on. "I also work at the Sub Shop with dad."

"That's nice… Is there a special someone in your life?"

Justin stare at his sister, then said; "I'm not seeing anyone special."

Justin knew it was bad to lie, especially to his sister. But he knew she was hiding from something from him as well so what's the harm in telling a little white lie? "Well I have to go help my dad. Not sure if you have to go anywhere."

Alex jerked her head up as she watched her brother gather his things and began to stand up.

"O-ok," she nodded her head. "What about the mission?"

"Don't worry, Warrick will text me and I'll text you. Um-," he was cut of by her as she blurted out his number.

"444-3924," Alex said with a smile. She then swiftly got up and gave Justin one last hug. She then cautiously pressed her lips against his cheek, and softly whispered in his ear, "I miss you so much. Tell Max, I said hi."

Justin tried to hold onto to his lost sister, but once her arms left his body, she was gone. The only thing left was her fragrant vanilla scent lingering in the air.

**-xXx-**

"Dude, no disrespect but your sister is fucking hot!" Dante grinned as the trio was working on sandwiches at the Sub Shop owned by Justin's father. "I mean what do you think her bra size is? I think she looks like a B going into a C."

"Do you have to discuss this now?" Warrick said with a hint of annoyance. Justin had to agree, talking about his sister's anatomy was the last thing he wanted to think about. Even though the mere thought about how perfect the hunter's uniform fit around her body did set him off.

"Aw, come on! You know she was bangin' !" Dante continued.

Justin grumble something incoherent as he finished the order. He walked up to his dad, who was at the cashier, cashing someone out.

"Thank you and I hope you come back!" His father bid farewell to the costumer, and turned around to regard Justin. "Hey, Justin!" he greeted his son. "So, how are you feeling today?" Justin wanted to tell his dad about Alex, but he didn't know how he would take it since he knew Alex being away from him tore him up inside. Even though Mr. Russo tried to hide his pain about the divorce, he was still hurting. So the best thing for Justin to do was kept it secret for the time being.

"Same old, same old. Going out with the guys after work**,**" he told his father as he handed him the order.

"All right, son. Oh and when you go upstairs tell Max that he has to help me clean and close the shop," his father yelled over his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure dad," Justin smiled a bit, but he knew deep down inside that he was keeping his father from knowing about Alex.

The girl haves grown tremendously through the years just by looking at her, he knows she's about 17. Justin couldn't wipe the image of her smiling face from his mind, he never has had such strong feelings for a girl. Not even with Juliet! Maybe it's because they are siblings that Justin has this sudden urge to protect her and always have her by his side. He doesn't want anyone to look at her in a certain way that he would find offensive, not even his own friends.

Justin tried to shake the feeling and the need for Alex, but he couldn't get rid of this other need...this burning need. He couldn't explain it but he has a sudden urge to do things...sexual things. It was wrong to think that way because it's his sister for Christ's sake!

"Justin, you alright?" Warrick interrupt his further thoughts about Alex, reeling him back to real life.

"Yeah, just fine. Thinking about the mission that's all."

"Nothing to worry about. It's a cake walk to us and a test for Alex. No worries," Warrick assured him.

Justin nodded his head letting his friend through with his order. Warrick was right, the mission he went over was a simple retrieve mission to round up some goblins that have mysteriously stole jewels. The mission is dubbed easy for the trio but none of them had seen what Alex is like out in the field, so they should keep an extra watch on her. Well Justin would...

**-xXx-**

Later that night the team met at the park across from an alley where said goblins are going to exchange the jewels for cash. Justin and his crew were there but they still waited for Alex to handle something at home then be on her way.

Warrick leaned against a tree holding his Bo staff in his hand while Dante played around with his num chucks. Justin had no weapons, mainly because he was very skilled in hand to hand combat.

"Hey!" Alex waved as she jogged herself over to the trio. Her smile seemed to even shine in the night as Justin couldn't help but gaze at her beauty. Alex came to a halt as she stopped in front of Justin, and lean over to catch her breathe. The overpowering scent of her shampoo invaded his nostrils. He inhaleed deeply thinking to himself that the apple scent on her was wonderful.

"Sorry, I had to wash some dishes and do some other chores before leaving," Alex spoke after catching her breathe. "So, what's the game plan?"

"Well, as leader of this group, I plan to have Dante and Warrick ambush the goblins while you and I get the bag of jewels," Justin explained the plans. All the while Alex nodded and gave that smile that made Justin feel that burning sensation. It is indeed not the time to get a hard on for your sister, he thought angrily.

"Sure, you can't have me and Alex take the jewels," Dante complained for the third time about the arrangements. Justin ignored him as he looked back towards the alley. Already the goblins were gathering up, preparing for the exchange.

They were exchanging for some illegal potions but the MHS didn't care for them since they are available anywhere, they just want the jewels replaced back at their proper stores.

"No, ok in five minutes Warrick and Dante move out," Justin made hand signals towards the group. "Alex, you and I must get the bags of jewels from that goblin in the center. Ever body clear?"

Everyone gave a nod as Justin turned around to hide behind a tree. Alex followed him, while Dante and Warrick warmed-up with their weapons as they slowly went into the alley. They both waited till they got the group of goblin's attention, and when they did, Warrick quickly took out two goblins in one swift move, while Dante tried to handle the other two. But it was more likely to show off for Alex.

Justin turned to her; she was leaning up against him with her hands clutching on to his arms. Justin pointed to the goblin with the white bag who was avoiding the fight, making a hand signal to say 'that's the target.'

The two siblings acted quickly as they rushed towards the sly little goblin.

Justin was fast on his feet, but Alex was more in the lead as she gracefully ran past him towards the culprit. But as soon as they got near, some goblins that Dante and Warrick hadn't handled yet were now protecting the thief.

Justin gritted his teeth. He didn't plan on letting Alex fighting, but seeing they have no choice due to the fact that both Dante and Warrick hands were tied, they had to. Alex took note of this quickly as the first goblin swung a wrench at her. She swiftly dodged it and used her hand to lower his arm with a swift kick in the face. Justin threw a punch at the second goblin easily knocking him out. He watched Alex from the corner of his eye as she flipped the goblin she just kicked over her shoulder. Then quickly attacked another who was about to pull a weapon on her.

Once all the guards were taken care of, the goblin holding the jewels realized he had no protection. He began to make a run for it once the shock had worn off.

"Oh no you don't!" Alex took off after him with Justin following close behind her. The three ran around the whole block of the neighborhood, before Alex realized that the goblin had to be tired as of now. Justin also noticed the lack of speed, and knew it was time to cut the chase short.

"Alex! Get the jewels!" He commanded as he made a leap for the goblin.

"Right!" Alex then put her hands in the air as she performed a perfect acrobatic flip. When she caught up to the goblin, she planted her feet hard on his back before taking him down to the ground.

The goblin hit the cement ground with a loud, "Oof!" , as the bag of jewels drop before him. Justin came to an abrupt stop as he watched his sister pick up the bag and gave him a smile of victory.

But the whole thing was cut short when the goblin pulled out a gun, aiming it towards Alex. Everything seemed to slow down for Justin as he watched the gun being towards Alex followed by a loud:

**BANG!**

He watched as Alex fell with the jewels seeping out of the now broken bag. Justin cried out her name as he rushed towards the goblin. The goblin tried to aim the gun at Justin but Justin was too quick as he kicked it out from his hands. He then proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the goblin. Punch after punch, Justin took out all of his rage on the monster as his dark green blood soaked his hands, but Justin didn't care. He wanted to get even, he wanted revenge. He wasn't aware that his two friends came rushing towards him.

"Oh shit!" Dante cried out as he and Warrick watch in horror as Alex lay on the ground with blood seeping out of her shoulder. The jewels were spread out around her, and they observed their friend beating a goblin to a bloody pulp. Warrick was the first to snap out of it as he rushed towards Justin.

"Justin! Justin!" he cried out to him, as he tried to pry him away from the goblin that was barely conscious. "Ok, man. That's enough. That's enough, Justin!" With one final tug he was able to finally pull his friend away from the goblin, who now was curled into a ball, aching in pain. While Warrick held Justin in a headlock, he then snapped his attention to Dante. "Dante! Check Alex!" Dante snapped out of his trance and nodded, he rushed to her side to check her.

It seemed the bullet only hit her arm, causing the skin to open and blood to seep out. Not anything major, so she was ok. But the effect of the blast must have shocked the frail Latina girl as she lay there, unmoving.

"Dante! Dante!" Warrick called out to him as he still struggled with Justin who's mumbling incoherently. Possibly promising the goblin a sweet death. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, yeah! She's just went into a state of shock, she's bleeding, but I think she's gonna be ok!" He replied, resting his hand on her forehead. "Jay, man! She's ok! You can calm down now."

"Yeah, man. I can't fight you like this anymore," Warrick grunted. "Just relax now and try focusing on your breathing. Let's start with that, hmm? Breathe in. Breathe out."

Warrick kept chanting the mantra to his friend as he also made a show of breathing in and out. The sound of his voice and his actions made Justin calm down, then slowly but surly he began to do the same thing. Once he got a steady beat going, Warrick let his tight grip go and patted his back. Dante and Warrick then examined the badly injured goblin as more blood began to seep out of his mouth and nose.

"Shit, man. Remind me not to get on Justin's bad side," Dante cringed at the sight. Warrick shot Dante a look before looking back at the injured creature as he shook his head with a resounding sigh.

"This isn't going to abide well with the headmasters."

Justin then stood up and quickly went to Alex, scooping her up in his arms. She moved slightly to show she was returning from her shock. All negative thoughts began to swirl in Justin mind like a hive full of angry wasps. All blame going towards him when he know fully well that Alex wasn't properly trained or ready to handle any field experience as a leader. He failed her as a teammate. As a brother, he let his sister get in harm's way. He wasn't able to protect her like he was trained for.

His grip tightened on Alex's body earning him a soft, faint whimper. He loosened the grip and turned his head back to his teammates.

"I am going back to The Society and I'm taking Alex to the infirmary. Gather the jewels," he ordered.

"But what about the goblin you fucked up?" Dante pointed out. "Can't leave him in this sorry state. He looks and sounds like he's choking on his blood dude. He needs help too."

"He does not! Let the fucker die!" Justin snapped, which surprised Dante, but not so much Warrick. He stayed cool and calm to Justin's outburst.

"Look, Justin," Warrick said while adjusting his glasses. "Dante is right. In The Book it states: "Even if a creature does not commit a crime too serious, or doesn't cause any severe damage to the hunter, they are allowed to be treated with such respect as a human. Or did you forget such rules?"

Justin had no time to play by The Book, or even shove the whole Society's version down Warrick's throat. He gritted his teeth as he turned around, leaving his two friends to figure out the mess. He didn't have the time or the patience to pussyfoot around. His sister, Alex, was wounded and needed to be treated. All the while he rushed her to the infirmary, he couldn't stop whole scene replaying over and over in his head.

_Why was I so stupid?_

**-xXx-**

_"There's no such thing as the Boogeyman, Justin!" A smaller Alex exclaimed, putting her small chubby hands on her hips._

_"There is so, Alex!" A younger Justin retorted as he pointed to Alex's bed that was decorated in frills of pink, much to her brother's distaste. "Dad said if you don't cover your whole body with your blankets, then the Boogeyman is going to come and snatch you!"_

_"Stop! You're scaring me!" She whined. _

_Justin continued to make noises while curling his fingers, making them appear like claws, as he jumped near his sister earning yet another shriek. "Justin! Please stop!"_

_Her brother stopped as he looked at the sobbing girl. She was obviously scared at the mere image that he now painted her mind with._

_"I'm sorry, Alex," he apologized sheepishly. "I-I won't let him get you! I would protect you! From the Boogeyman and anyone that tried to hurt you!"_

_Alex looked at her brother whose face written with determination to protect her. _

_She sniffled a couple of times before wiping her eyes, and smiled up at him. "Promise?"_

_"Promise, Alex."_

Alex didn't know why she had that dream. It happened years ago when she was attacked by the same monster he promised to protect her from. It is still unknown to her whether it was the Boogeyman or something else, but the image still haunts her everyday. She could never forget the yellow eyes that burned into her skin whenever she closes her eyes. They were always present where ever she went.

Groaning as she sit up, she rubbed her sore shoulder in pain. She soon realized that her top was gone, and she was only in her sports bra.

Her mind now clear of that painful haze and her hunter sense kicking in, Alex looked around quickly hoping she didn't stumble upon the goblin's lair. The room was dark; the only light source was the moon rays reflecting off the windows. She noticed that there was only one bed, a cabinet, a sink, and a few chairs.

One chair had a sulking figure that looked like her brother. Alex stared at him for a few minutes, trying to memorize every detail of this scene, while she knew he was asleep. Taking in his tan skin, his dark black hair, and is well shape body; Alex couldn't help it but blush after thinking something rather naughty.

She couldn't be having such ungodly thoughts running through her brain. This was her brother not Dean, the guy she was seeing. But Dean and Justin were different like day and night. Dean likes to takes things fast and always called Alex, "Russo," much to her discomfort. While Justin is protective of her and she just love the way he said her name.

She just feels an attractive pull towards him. Maybe it's being close as siblings, but Alex knows the difference between love for a sibling and a love for a man.

Shifting herself on the small bed, she made a small noise awakening her brother from his slumber. His grey-blue eyes immediately went to her dark brown ones. Alex smiled and gave him a short wave while Justin quickly rushed to her side, cupping her face with his hand.

"You ok?" He asked. Alex nodded, lightly brushing her fingertips against his hand.

His hand's were so warm to her cold cheeks. She actually had to close her eyes, reveling in his warmth. Justin smiled at this and he used his free hand to rub her arm.

"Justin?" Alex opened her eyes to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"Would you still protect me?"

The question caught him off guard and he felt his breathe hitch. He didn't know why Alex would ask such a thing. It was his fault for not protecting her from the bullet, it was his fault...and he couldn't do anything to take it back.

"Justin?"

"I broke my promise, Alex. How can I protect you from danger when it's going to end up me putting you into more trouble or even worse?"

"Don't say that Justin. Tonight wasn't your fault. I let my guard down." It was true and evident that Alex didn't see the goblin pulled out the gun until it was too late, but the confession wasn't enough for Justin. He was still in denial.

"Look, Alex. I'm sorry...it's my fault. If I was only fast enough, then I could have saved you."

But before he could protest more about it, Alex's soft lips were pressed his. Silencing him. They stayed like that for awhile until Alex pulled away slightly still gazing into his eyes.

The burning lust had now returned to Justin as he leaned forward to re-capture Alex's lips again. The kiss quickly deepened, and turned passionate, as Justin hooked his arms around Alex's hips, while her hands were placed on his chest. The undeniable need they had for each other was present that they couldn't help but to trace every part of their clothed body.

"Jus...Jus...Justin…" Alex panted against his lips when they parted. Her eyes were closed while he's was still half open. "Is this bad? Is this wrong?"

"I don't know," Justin answered truthfully, letting his hands touch every part of her small body. The thought of having the sweet Latina underneath him, screaming in pleasure, was turning him on. He also knew that if he did such a deed it would affect his current relationship with Juliet and Alex. He doesn't want to put Alex through that; it's like sending a person to hell.

"Justin, please don't leave me," Alex whispered, pulling him back for another long make out session. They did this all, without having to take off their clothes. They just kissed and felt each other's bodies.

As much as they wanted each other sexually, Justin wouldn't commit such an act, not yet that is. While Alex couldn't wait. How long would it be? Days? Weeks? Months?

"Can you promise me something, Alex?" Justin stroked her cheek, his finger caressing every part of her soft skin. She nodded her head gently. "Don't fall in love with me." Before she could answer, Justin silenced her with another kiss. "Promise me, Alex. Don't fall in love with me. I'm no good to you anyway."

"Oh god, Justin!" Alex rolled her eyes. "Its not your fault but I love you already. So I can't keep that promise if I am already in love with you…"

"Just don't, please promise me," his grip tightened on her, which surprised Alex, but seeing his grey eyes shine over like glass, Alex couldn't help but make the horrendous promise.

"Ok, Justin. I won't…" But Justin could already tell from the tone of her voice and her eyes that she was lying.

**-Fin?-**


End file.
